30 Day Drabble
by Jane-Alenko
Summary: A series of connected shorts following my Warden, Eris Cousland, throughout the games and after them. Nathaniel Howe x Cousland.
1. Prompts

This will be a series of connected drabbles or shorts as I started doing hoiist's 30 Day Drabble prompts on Tumblr. It follows my Warden, Eris Cousland, through Dragon Age: Origins, Awakening, Dragon Age 2, pre-game and post games. The prompts are as follows:

all, red, influences, theory, edged, sting, removed, engaged, wearing, factions, unit, we, victor, blue, control, chains, deal, hope, renew, fame, death, broken, birth, ship, reject, monster, steam, future, simple, promise

I might alter some of the tenses of the words as I couldn't find a way to fit them in. This will be updated daily & please review! Enjoy!


	2. Day 1 - All

At long last, after the many months of planning and hard work, it would come to an end. The final battle. Either tomorrow they would be victorious and the Archdemon defeated, or they would be dead.

Eris had been hopeful, at least the closest she could muster to it, but that had been before Riordan had talked with the pair. She felt what little hope she had start to disappear as she walked back to her room. Morrigan stood in front of the fire, and she had might of even been glad for her friend's company this sleepless night had it not been for what she had just heard. She wanted to be alone to turn over the bits and pieces of information that hadn't been told to her upon becoming a Warden. She needed to make peace with it and many other things.

What Morrigan said drew her out of her thoughts and back into the real world. Death was one of the few things she had been at peace with, regardless she wasn't eager to meet it. She simply had to convince Alistair to do the deed with Morrigan. Easier said than done.

"Wish me luck, and at least try to make it enjoyable for him," She teased Morrigan as she left the room.

She decided the best way to tell him was to be honest and so she was. A range of emotions flickered across his face as she spoke, in the end he agreed. As they walked back to her room she felt his disappointment. She knew he was fond of her and perhaps still had hope that they might be together after this was over. She was not so sure of her own feelings; this was a desperate time and her mind was preoccupied with more important matters. Perhaps after, if there was an after.

The pair grudgingly left her room to do their business and so she sat watching the flames as she thought over the events of tomorrow. Many would not live to see another day. _Maker help us all._


	3. Day 2 - Red

The sky was a flame and the streets ran red. Denerim was burning, people and all. They needed to be quick if they planned on saving anyone. Overhead the Archdemon flew as the ground battle played out. The horde looked to the approaching army, their bloodlust singing a sweet song in their veins.

Eris led the charge as they descended upon them, cutting and hacking the monsters. They pushed them into the city and within minutes the initial battle was over. She sheathed her daggers as she wiped the blood from her face. Reinforcements poured in from the gates as her company regrouped.

The plan was set. Eris, Alistair, Morrigan and Shale would enter the city to hunt and dispatch the Archdemon's generals, then meet up with Riordin on top of Fort Drakon. So they fought through ogre after ogre until they had slain the generals. They had even managed to save the Alienage and give Shianni and her people time to escape.

She wasn't sure how much time had past but it felt like ages by the time the company had reached the rooftop of the Fort. Running out onto the roof what she saw made her heart drop. The Archdemon stood unscathed and very much alive, Riordin was no where to been seen.

The fight was a nightmare. It pushed her past her limits as she tried to avoid its blows while trying to nail the creature in any critical spots while Alistair and Shale kept it's attention away from her. All their allies were there with them either tearing at the Archdemon or at the reinforcements it was calling to its aid. The beast was tiring and desperate, victory was near.

In a last attempt at self preservation it tossed everyone reeling backward, stunning and knocking a few unconscious. She saw her opportunity and using every last bit of strength she had she picked up a sword and charged at it. She feinted out of its lunge and drove the blade down the length of its neck as it let out a shriek of pain. It collapsed in front of her, the threads of its life hanging together barely. Taking in a deep breath she plunged the sword into its head with a shout and burning pain gripped her body. A bolt of light shot into the sky blinding her as her body tightened in pain. She felt herself slipping and then nothing as she was thrown back into darkness.


	4. Day 3 - Influences

When Eris awoke she knew she had died or this was a dream. She was lying in a bed, not the kind they slept on at camp but a real one. She could feel the firm mattress beneath her aching body and the soft clean sheets draped over her singed skin. She tried to lift her head to look about but overwhelming pain took over as she collapsed back on the feather stuffed pillow.

She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the brightness and the throbbing in her head reduced some. It was not a room she recognized. She was definitely dead or dreaming, some trick of the Fade or the Archdemon as her real body lay dying on the battle field.

A door opened then and in walked Alistair wearing too fine of clothing considering all the places they've been the last couple months. A smile lit up his face as he walked over to her bedside.

"Thank the Maker you're awake! We did it! Can you believe it? And you're alive!" Alistair exclaimed, excitement radiating from him.

The loudness of his voice made her grimace, the throbbing in her head returning.

"No…we didn't. This is a dream, I'm dead," Eris manages to mumble out, her voice raw.

"What? Nonsense, you're not dead, we killed the Archdemon. Well, really you killed it," Alistair says, a little sadness creeping into his eyes at the last words.

"You're not real, none of this is. Why do you torture me so demons?!" Eris cries, shutting her eyes tight.

"Alistair, she is heavily under the influence of many poultices. You'll do her no favor by upsetting her, she's disorientated and may have suffered trauma. Now shoo," Wynne says walking into the room and swatting Alistair away.


	5. Day 4 - Theory

_It'll not only be a chance for the Grey Wardens to prove themselves to Ferelden but that they learned from the past. We wouldn't want another Soldier's Peak would we now?_

The nerve Anora had of mentioning that, like she had something to do with it. Blasted good for nothing Queen she was. She kept insisting and pushing and Eris was ready to strangle the woman. She never much cared for the lady, or any other nobles to begin with, but it's not like she had a choice at who to put on the throne. Alistair or Anora, what excellent choices.

Although if she had put Alistair on the throne she wouldn't exactly need to have this conversation about the Arling of Amaranthine. Alistair would have asked what she wanted and whatever she had said would've went. Better yet, she could've married Alistair and made the decision herself.

What an absolutely preposterous idea that was. She shook it from her head as she hated the idea. She was no Queen nor was she any type of ruler. Too many rules to follow and a number of responsibilities she had little skill in dealing with. The battlefield is where she belonged and that is where she would stay. A commander of soldiers, not a queen of a country.

She couldn't understand why Anora wanted to give the lands to her so badly. She held no resentment or need for vengeance over the rest of the Howe family. They were still, or at least used to be, close friends of hers. It seemed like ages ago that they had all seen each other, that she had played alongside the Howe siblings. They all practically grew up together. She couldn't forget friendship like that just because of one mans wrong doings. She wouldn't.

"I see that it's only fitting that the lands be given to you," Anora says.  
>"You mean to the Grey Wardens," Eris corrects.<br>"Yes of course," Anora says, waving her hand dismissively.  
>"Well as Commander of the Grey in Ferelden I refuse, the Arling belongs to the eldest Howe, Nathaniel," Eris says, crossing her arms.<br>"And I am your Queen and I say it goes to you. It is but a small theory of mine to trust land to Wardens and in turn if you prove a good Arlessa, it will help your image in Ferelden. Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to deal with," Anora says, sighing and gesturing to the door.

_Theory, _she scoffed.

Eris would do much better than just proving her wrong.


	6. Day 5 - Edged

Eris was not much in the mood for chatter, especially mindless chatter, ever since the Battle of Denerim. Her company had yet to pick up on that yet. She traveled at a leisurely pace with an eager Grey Warden recruit named Mhairi. They were traveling a familiar route to Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine. It was a rather peaceful night, cool and cloudless with a bright full moon.

She remembered traveling this exact way many years ago when she was a small child; she would always run eagerly ahead when they neared the keep, so excited to see the Howe siblings. The five of them had been such a group of misfits, always getting up to no good and it was usually Eris' own doing. Eventually life and age caught up to them, things weren't as simple as they once had been.

Thomas had started to grow fond of her, Fergus was preoccupied with his training, Nathaniel was to be sent off to Kirkwall, and the girls were left to themselves. The frequent visits and holidays soon became shorter until they only happened once a year. She had kept in touch with Nathaniel through letters but even that ended. Fergus was married and busy with other matters. It became too awkward to talk with Thomas as his feelings became clear. Delilah was the only one who had been there consistently throughout the years but now after what Rendon Howe did, that too was spoiled as she heard nothing from her since.

She let out a loud sigh as she cleared her mind of pointless thoughts. With her mind empty an uneasiness settled in its place and a creeping feeling chilling her bones that they were being watched. She stopped on the path and Mhairi paused uncertain.

"Is something wrong?" Mhairi asked, her hand on her blade.  
>"Draw your weapon, we are not alone," Eris answered, unsheathing her daggers.<p>

She focused on sensing the creatures around her, ignoring the animals and her company. She came upon them then, could hear their voices and the pull in her blood. Darkspawn.

"Darkspawn are attacking the keep!" Eris whispered to her companion, quickly and quietly making haste toward the Keep.

They had the advantage as they edged up the path and through the gate to silently dispose the unsuspecting company. It had been too long since she had seen combat, it felt good to be at work again.

What the survivor told them though disturbed them. This was unlike Darkspawn and even what she could hear listening in on them sounded…wrong. They were mindless without an Archdemon. She needed to find out what was going on and fast.


	7. Day 6 - Sting

The Darkspawn had been cleared out and the survivors began work on restoring the Keep to functionality, it gave Eris a moment to herself to clean up and change clothes. A bath had been prepared for her and she slipped into the hot water with relief. It felt absolutely perfect as it relaxed her sore muscles but it was short lived when a messenger knocked at her door. Grudgingly she hopped out of the bath and put on a pair of pants and a loose shirt to attend to the present matters.

She braided her damp hair quickly as she headed down to the prison to see about the mysterious and talented thief. With a quick word she sent the guard to bring down the seneschal as she investigated the man behind the bars. He was fair with dark raven hair that hung to his shoulders and bright eyes. She unlocked the gate and stepped in as the man stood.

"What is your name?" Eris asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"I am Nathaniel Howe, or have you forgotten so quickly my lady Cousland?" Nathaniel says, watching the recognition cross her face.<br>"Nathaniel?! Oh Nathaniel!" Eris exclaimed as she embraced him but he did not return it.  
>"Don't pretend you're glad to see me, you murdered my father," Nathaniel says, his words venomous as he pushed her off him.<br>"I…" Eris starts, taken a back by the anger and hate in his voice.  
>"He deserved mercy, especially from one who knew him as you did. Fitting you should choose my fate as well, let's be done with it then," Nathaniel says, dismissively.<p>

His words sting and burn as the wound from that encounter reopens again.

"Why did you come here then?" Eris asks, pulling her feelings back and a mask of stone covering her face for the first time in a while.  
>"I came to kill you. At least I thought I did until I arrived, then I just wished to get some of my families things," Nathaniel says, leaning back on the wall.<br>"What will you do if I release you?"  
>"I may try again and you will not be able to stop me,"<p>

The seneschal enters then and she turns over the idea forming in her head.

"Seneschal, I invoke the right of conscription. This prisoner shall become a Grey Warden," Eris states, drawing surprise and protests from both men.  
>"Fine, if you're so against it and trying to redeem your family name then take your things and get out," Eris seethes, waving her hand as she walks out.<p> 


	8. Day 7 - Removed

It was already well into the night by the time Eris retired to her room to sleep. She pulled off her boots and pants, dropping them on the floor with a light thud before falling back on the bed and pulling the covers up to her nose. Her body sank into the bed as it eagerly awaited sleep.

Not an hour later she awoke in the night to sound of a lock being turned. She kept still and her breathing even as she listened hard. One of the windows swung open with a soft creak and feet dropped onto the floor like whispers. They padded over to her bed as her hand gripped the dagger under pillow. The room was dark but she could see the outline of a figure as they came closer. They fumbled a little when they encountered her discarded boots and pants. Taking her chance she lunged from her bed and leapt onto the stranger. They fell backward onto the floor with a oomph and she pressed the dagger into their neck lightly.

"Why are you here?" Eris snaps, straddling the man she now realized.  
>"I came for answers," The man says as Eris recognizes the voice.<br>"Why the sneaking then? Truly you didn't think I would be so easily surprised," Eris says, not withdrawing the blade at his neck.  
>"No, I guess not. But I've picked up a few tricks over the years," Nathaniel says, softly pressing his dagger against her stomach.<br>"Fine, then ask," Eris says, as she removed her blade and crawled off him.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls on her pants. He stands and hesitates a moment before sitting down in a chair in the corner.

"How did my father die?" Nathaniel asks.  
>"Quickly. I was to rescue Queen Anora as she was held by him but one of his mages cast a spell on the door. The mage was with him," Eris answers.<br>"Why didn't you spare him?" Nathaniel demands.  
>"You say that as if I didn't try to," Eris retorts, "I gave him many chances. You know what his dying words were? He cursed me."<br>"So you'll have me believe you didn't ask for these lands to be given to you?"  
>"No, I didn't want them but the Queen insisted. I would give them back to you if you would take them."<br>"I don't want them but I'll tell you what I do want. I want to become a Grey Warden."


	9. Day 8 - Engaged

**Sorry! This was supposed to be yesterdays post but I was busy & forgot to post it!**

* * *

><p>Eris was well engaged and focused on the task at hand but she still couldn't manage to hit the mark. It was beyond frustrating that for all her skill she was hopeless with a bow. She let out a growl as yet another arrow went soaring past the dummy and clattered to the ground. Between training the soldiers of the Keep, helping the new Wardens, and business of the lands she had little time to train alone. They saw enough combat sure enough but she knew there was always room for improvement. More so with so many unknowns on the horizon ahead.<p>

She notched another arrow and pulled back the bow to take aim when she heard chuckling behind her. She recognized Nathaniel's deep laugh instantly.

"Come for the show or are you going to be of use and help me?" Eris asked, releasing the arrow and watching it miss again.  
>"If you insist, my lady," Nathaniel says sarcastically before picking up a bow of his own.<p>

He notches an arrow and pulls back the string and letting out a breath he releases. The arrow hits the dummy square in the head. He smirks over his shoulder and it takes all of her self control not to roll her eyes. Same old Nathaniel.

"Take up your stance, no arrow," Nathaniel says, seriousness returning.

She does as he says and he comes up behind her to kick her legs apart more.

"Pull back."

He slaps her elbow down.

"Alright, now do it with an arrow."

As she pulls back he moves in close behind her, her back touching his chest as he adjusts her stance again. His hands brush against her stomach as he says something about breathing in before you release the arrow and out when you do. He places his hands over hers as they take aim and when they release it it finally hits its mark. She smiles as she glances back at him, their breath mixing together from being so near.

She moves apart first and cold air rushes in where his body had been.

"Thank you," Eris says, smiling slightly before walking away.


	10. Day 9 - Wearing

**Uh yeah I'm a retard. Originally the word prompt for today was 'waring' as in ****_to be at war with _****and for some stupid reason I thought it was 'wearing' as in ****_to tire out. _****Guess that's what happens when you write something at 3am. Whoops. Well I saw this and was going to rewrite it but I thought it was too damn good as it was and it flowed better from the previous ones so I left it and just changed the prompt word. Deal with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eris was wearing out. She had too much on her plate and not enough help. They had constant trips around Amaranthine, fighting off darkspawn and then dealing with matters of the Arling. Too many early mornings and late nights and it was starting to show. The few nights she did manage to get some sleep she was haunted by nightmares. She never remembered what they were but they certainly weren't nightmares of the darkspawn; these felt different. She would wake up paralyzed gasping for air as the sheets stuck to her sweat.<p>

Unable to return back to sleep she pulled on a pair of pants and padded out to the front of keep. The night was cooler than she thought as a light breeze brushed through her thin clothes and chilled her skin. She shivered as goosebumps rose across her skin. A blanket was swung over her shoulders then and Nathaniel came to stand beside her.

"Nightmares again?" Nathaniel asked, glancing over to her slightly.  
>"I should be asking you that, being a new Grey Warden and all," Eris murmers, her brow knitting.<br>"I do," Nathaniel says.  
>"What?" Eris questions.<br>"I do have nightmares. I often come out here after them and I find you standing here like you always have," Nathaniel says, remembering his last night here before being shipped off to Kirkwall.  
>"You have? Why didn't you say anything?"<br>"You looked like you wanted to be alone,"  
>"I…I suppose I do,"<p>

Nathaniel turned to leave then but she grasped his hand and pulled him back.

"Please, stay," Eris says, lightly touching his arm.

So he remained as they stared out into the night. After a while they sat down on the steps, their shoulders touching ever so slightly as the moon moved across the sky.

Not an hour later and Eris had fallen asleep on Nathaniel's shoulder, her breathing light and steady.

She had changed so much from the young girl he had left all those years ago. And Makers breath but she was a beauty, not that she hadn't been before. She still possessed a softness to her face but now her strong chin and cheekbones peeked through. Long lashes brushed her cheeks and full lips that were parted slightly as she slept. Her hair was the one thing that had remained the same, bright as starlight and always trying to free itself from the braid she put it in. It was just as wild and free as she is.

Snapping out of his thoughts he pulled Eris into his lap, lifted her up and took her back to her bed. Laying her gently as to not wake her, he pulled the sheets up around her and tucked a stray hair away before returning outside.


	11. Day 10 - Factions

Each time Eris was called by the seneschal to deal with Arling matters it started to feel more and more as if the land was dividing itself. Distinct factions were forming amongst the people and each with their own complaints and agendas. One group wanted the farmlands guarded more securely. Another wanted the city to be protected better. Another was complaining about trade being bad. Then there were the matters of how thinly guarded the Keep was. She was running out of guards and she was taking on more responsibility than she could handle.

Every day passed by with letters coming to her of either darkspawn, bandits, or smugglers attacking someone and being that she had no guards left to send, she was forced to go herself. Her primary focus should be on the darkspawn alone, not bandits or smugglers. Each moment they spent fighting these people, the stronger the darkspawn grow. If she ever finished dealing with the darkspawn there were going to be some serious changes around the land.

These same complaints were addressed again when the lords and ladies of the land came to swear their oaths to her. But she was no fool, she had been taught well by her parents and knew from personal experience to be cautious when dealing with such matters. One lady in particular was troubling as she would have her believe that already some nobles were conspiring against her. If she was telling the truth then it was a dangerous situation brewing, but it would be even worse if she was lying and Eris acted on it. For now all she required was more information, which she would happily get from a reliable source.

It was late into the night by the time the guest had been shown out only and Eris groggily treaded back to her room only to be pulled aside by Nathaniel.

"Can we talk? Now? Somewhere private?" Nathaniel murmured.

She motioned to her room, following him inside and shutting the door. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open as she sat down on the edge of the bed to hear him out.

"You heard about the conspiracy against you I assume?" Nathaniel says quietly.  
>"Yes, what of it?" Eris yawns.<br>"Well I have some leads for you, since I know you're planning on looking into this personally," Nathaniel says.  
>"Well, care to share?" Eris says, kicking off her boots.<br>"Only on one condition, I go with you. You haven't been sleeping a lot and you're not at your sharpest, you need me," Nathaniel says, crossing his arms.  
>"Fine, fine, fine. Can I go to sleep now?" Eris says, waving her hand before falling back on the bed.<br>"Yes, my lady," Nathaniel teases, before leaving the room.


	12. Day 11 - Unit

A few days had past and the leads that Nathaniel had picked up at the party were coming up empty. It was frustrating beyond measure, especially after the pair had discussed some of the nobles they remembered from childhood. A few of them were known to be troublemakers, most of all those that had been close friends with Rendon Howe. Passing through Amaranthine they decided to check up on one last lead and it was not without reward. The information they picked up leads them to a farm not far from the Keep which they agree to investigate later that night.

Eris slips out of her room once the Keep had quieted and creeps down the hall to Nathaniel's room. She started to turn the handle when the door was yanked open and she fell forward into Nathaniel. He caught her around the waist and a devilish smile turned up the corners of his lips.

"Why in the Maker did you do that for?" Eris snaps at him, "I could have fallen and made a ruckus."  
>"Not if I caught you, which I did," Nathaniel states, "So are we going or are we going to stand like this the entire night?"<p>

She pulls out of his arms and disappears around the corner of the door muttering quietly. Chuckling to himself he follows behind her as they sneak out of the Keep and off to the farm. When they reach the farm, lights from inside the house can be seen from their spot in the bushes. Taking care to not be noticed by the unit of guards outside, they steal across the fields and kneel under a window. A faint conversation can be heard through the thin walls and she risks a pick inside but the faces are masked in shadows.

"Dammit, can you hear anything?" Eris says under her breath.

Nathaniel holds up a finger as he listens intently with his ear pressed up against the wall. She keeps watch as the minutes tick by before he grabs her hand and pulls her back to their previous hiding spot in the bushes.

"I couldn't make out who was talking exactly but I know what they're planning and when," Nathaniel says, "Come on, let's get back and I'll tell you about it." 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sporadic posting, it is <em>supposed <em>to be every day but being a college student with classes starting again is difficult. I'd appreciate any reviews, even a short one! Please & thank you!**


	13. Day 12 - We

When Eris wakes the next morning she can already tell that the day has long since started but feels no urgent need to leave the bed. She moves closer to the warm figure beside her and is about to close her eyes again before she notices the oddity. She glances up into the face of a sleeping Nathaniel. She quickly racks her mind as the events of last night come back. It was late when they returned but Nathaniel insisted on telling her all that he had heard while it was fresh so they had talked in her rooms. They must have passed out on the bed together from exhaustion, it explains why they're still dressed in the dirty clothes. Despite that she still had no desire to rouse him or move from the bed though she know she should.

She took this chance to look him over. His face was devoid of the usual scowl and frown he wore all the time. Instead it was calm and peaceful as he slept. His face was more angular and there was a new bump on his nose that wasn't there before. She would have to ask how he received it. There were a few lines of wear but aside that he was still as handsome as ever. She could feel the muscle he had put on over the years as his chest rose and fell under her hand. Her hand traveled up his chest on its own accord to feel the light stubble growing along his strong jaw. She smiled as his arm wrapped around her tightened and pulled her closer.

"Hey sleepy, time to wake up," Eris cooed as she stroked his cheek.

His eyes flickered open ever so slightly before they flashed open with recognition. She expected him to jump away at the realization but he didn't.

"Why are we in the same bed?" Nathaniel asks, his brow knitting.  
>"I'm assuming your patting of those nobles plans bored not only me to sleep but also yourself included," Eris teased.<p>

His chest rumbled with laughter under her finger tips. She smiled and joined him as she wished it could always be this lighthearted.

"Well I suppose we should get up," Eris says as their laughter dies.

"I suppose so," Nathaniel says, as both continue to lay there. "Ladies first," He says after a pause.

She snaps out of it and rolls off the bed to stretch. He watches her as he spreads out across her bed.

"Alright, scat. I need to change," Eris says, crossing her arms in front of chest.  
>"Until next time, my lady," Nathaniel says, giving her a small bow before retreating down the hall.<p> 


End file.
